This invention relates to a single handle valve for regulation of the flow rate and temperature of the water delivered. In particular, this invention relates to an improved single handle, inexpensive, reliable control valve for combined hot and cold water for kitchen sinks, bathtubs, and bathroom lavatories.
Valves incorporating a single cam operating on a pair of squeeze elements are well-known in the art. In these prior-art valves rotation of the handle exposes varying cam surfaces to the squeeze elements, while raising the handle exposes a narrower cam surface to the squeeze elements, thereby permitting the squeeze elements to expand. These valves have several undesirable features. The single cam surface must be fabricated to relatively close tolerances. The valves are susceptible to sticking or clogging with foreign matter. Sections of the valve housing and the flexible elements contacting the cam may wear excessively because of the cam travel. Replacement of worn parts is difficult, particularly for the layman.
The present invention will be seen to be an advance over the prior art in cost to manufacture, reliability, ease of repair and degree of control.
The subject design utilizes a pair of resilient, tube-like squeeze elements through which the inlet water passes. A handle, communicating with a pair of cams through a linkage arrangement, controls the degree to which the flexible elements are restricted.